


So Here We Are

by Lovethatfandom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethatfandom/pseuds/Lovethatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a breach seems to open up again, after they closed them all up, everyone is weary. Who shows up when they investigate means a whole new meta to catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Here We Are

“So, what’s next?” Barry asked as he zipped through Central City after a mugging.

“Over by the docks, looks like one of the breaches activated.” The voice of Cisco said in his ear. Barry changed direction and headed for the breach.

“I thought we closed them all.” The speedster stated as he came to a stop and looked around the area.

“So did we, man. Guess you’ll just have to check it out.” Barry nodded before remembering they couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, I guess,” He told them as he heard a sound from behind him. “Hold up a sec guys, I think I heard something.” He turned around to look only to be tackled to the ground. All he could see was a mess of blonde hair as he fell. Then the attacker spoke.

“BARRY!!” He froze. He knew that voice. He burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around his would-be attacker. He could faintly hear his worried voices but he tuned them out, his full attention on the woman in his arms.

“Hey you!” He said, a smile and obvious glee in his voice, “What are you doing here?” He asked, moving her so he could sit up. The woman just shook her head.

“I don’t know.” She stated. “I was flying around National, when-” Barry cut her off.

“Why don’t we have this conversation somewhere more private?” He asked, looking around them. The woman nodded and stood up. Barry watched her as he stood himself. She was wearing the same thing that she was when he last saw her. Then again, the same could be said for him. She was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue top with a symbol of a ‘S’ on it, and a red skirt, complete with a cape. She looked at him with a smile.

“Lead the way?” She asked. He grinned and took of at near full speed, knowing she would be able to keep up. He skid to a stop outside the doors of STAR labs, waiting for her to land beside him. When she landed, he turned to her and grinned.

“Welcome to my lair!” He said as he dramatically threw the doors open and walked in. The blonde laughed and followed him in. The duo chatted as they walked to the cortex, Barry having taken his cowl down as soon as the front doors closed. The Cortex was in turmoil when the two walked in and Barry stopped short. “Ummmm, guys?” He said, getting their attention. The heads of everyone in the room turned towards him in an instant. He looked around to see varying looks a fear, concern, and anger on all of their faces.

“What the hell happened out there?” Caitlin screeched. “Who the hell is this, and Why aren’t you wearing your mask!?” she continued, noticing the blonde standing beside her friend. Barry chuckled while the woman gave him a sideways half-hearted glare.

“This is the breacher,” he said with a smirk. The room erupted in chaos. “Breacher, meet team flash. Team flash, meet the breacher.” the woman rolled her eyes.

“As Barry so eloquently put, I am the breacher. Kara Danvers, nice to meet you all. Barr has told me a lot about you guys.” the group started talking all at once, but it was Joe’s voice that could be heard above the rest.

“Why does she know your name Barr?” His no nonsense tone in full force. Barry looked to Kara.

“Wanna take this one Sunny D?” Kara groaned at the nickname before turning to face the group of people staring at her.

“I met Barry a few weeks back when he grabbed me after I fell out of a skyscraper,” she got a few shocked looks. “Even though I didn’t need his help.” She muttered. Barry scoffed.

“Please, you were unconscious and even if you would have been fine when you hit the ground, your identity would have been blown. I saved you in more ways than one.” 

“This explains absolutely nothing. I thought you said she was the breacher.” Cisco complained.

“She is, that was on a different earth. I’m calling it Earth-3.” Barry told him.

“You do know that it is Earth-1 for me, right?” Kara mentioned. Barry sent a heatless glare her way and she grinned in return. He shook his head.

“I traveled them first, I get to name them.” He replied smugly. Kara rolled her eyes. “Anyways, What are you doing over in my universe? It’s kinda hard to get over here without meaning to. Even then, it’s a challenge.” Immediately, Kara became serious.

“Screechy somehow found her way over.” 

“What! How? I thought we got her locked up in your universe's first Meta-Prison!” Barry said incredulously.

“We did. She escaped. Apparently, they didn’t build it well enough.” Kara told him. The speedster sighed.

“Please tell me Sparky didn’t get out with her? That was painful enough the first time.” Barry rubbed his chest where the electricity hit uncomfortably.

“You’re good there. As soon as Banshee got out, the DEO took Live Wire back into their custody. Didn’t want to risk them teaming up again.” Barry nodded in understanding as he let out a breath of relief.

“And what does that have to do with us, might I ask?” Harry piped up from the back of the group. Barry sent a heated glare as Kara just sighed. 

“We tracked her this way. She’s on her way to this universe. How she got here, I have no idea.” She told him.

“I think we might.” Cisco said wearily. She looked at him in curiosity as Barry as well as the rest of the group groaned in unison.

“You don’t think-” Barry started.

“I do.” Cisco cut him off.

“Crap.” Joe said, turning around to walk to the back of the group.

“I know.” Cisco practically groaned.

“How do we think she did it?” Kara interrupted. Barry looked over at her nervously.

“Zoom.” Harry said darkly, hatred lacing his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s it for this chapter. I don’t like to do multi-chapter fics as they never seem to get finished when I do have them (Just ask my followers on Wattpad, they’ll tell you.) But, I really feel like I can finish this one, so we’ll see how it goes. Thanks bunches!  
> ~KK


End file.
